Goodbye to You
by Nitte iz
Summary: Here is my other BV songfic. It's angsty about Bulma's breakup with Yamcha, but as we all know, she's just unaware of the real prince 'charming' right under her nose. hehehe


Hi again! I finally got around to writing that other B/V songfic. Like the other one, it has a lot to do with Yamcha and Bulma's breakup, but with that last twist that makes it totally Bulma and Vegeta forever.  
  
Soooooo, here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own DBZ or Michelle Branch, er I mean her lyrics. And sorry, Valese, no this not a sequel to You're so vain. I'm not really sure what song would suit the tone of the story for a sequel. But . . . I couldn't resist, there is a reference to the other songfic in this story. It's pretty obvious though.  
  
Goodbye to You  
  
By  
  
Nitte iz  
  
Well, bam. The cataclysmic end of the world had come. Hell froze over and pigs had flown. And the androids hadn't even arrived yet.  
  
It was finally over. Yamcha and Bulma had finally faced the truth. They, as a couple, simply did not work.  
  
It wasn't actually as huge a deal as she had thought it would be. Their decision to break up had been reluctantly mutual. Yamcha had hung in the doorway awkwardly. No screaming, no sobbing, no slammed doors. It was utterly unlike their usual fights. Maybe because this time, there would be no make up. And Yamcha paused in the doorway, knowing once he left, that was it. Things would never be the same.  
  
"I'm sorry." Yamcha was surprised at the words, more at the fact that he had not been the one to speak them than the defeated tone they were spoken in. He looked over to Bulma surprised, but she didn't face him.  
  
"I guess I just wanted this relationship, any relationship, so bad . . ." she trailed off, staring into the distance. "I ignored the fact it wasn't working." After a long moment, she turned to him. How long had been since she had first met him? He had been so young, naive, innocent just like she had been. Unable to look at a girl without blushing, stuck in a desert with only a floating shape-shifting cat as company. How long had they been together?  
  
Her eyes examined him for what had changed. His face was still lean, still marked by the slashes that had earned him Vegeta's nickname Scarface. He was still ruggedly handsome, with the bad boy aura which had seemed to dim after she had seen really bad boys, bad men who blew up planets for fun. His eyes though, had aged the most. They no longer twinkled with boyish mischief, but with the sadness and realization that he had finally lost her. And in a sudden dizzying display of vertigo, she wondered if he had ever really had her. What had their relationship really been? Hormones, friendship, an antidote to the poison of loneliness? They had each been outcasts, misfits in a world that was oblivious to who were its real heroes. And yet they could never find that equilibrium within each other, the spellbinding love which makes the world outside unnecessary. Instead, there had always been a unrelenting cycle of break ups and make ups. It had never grown further than that. She regretted that fact, but in a detached way. This was not the time to break down, or else they might go right back to their usual way. This was final. It had to be. The end. Even if it wasn't happily ever after.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered as well. "For everything."  
  
And the door closed softly after him.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
***********************  
Of all the things  
I've believed in  
I just want to  
Get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days  
That pass me by  
I've been searching  
Deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing  
Are starting to get old  
It feels like  
I'm starting all over again  
The last three years  
Were just pretend  
And I said  
***********************  
  
She broke down after an hour, when it finally sank in. Sobbing curled up in a ball, for an unknown amount of time. At one point, she could've sworn Vegeta had come into the room, but if he did, he made no demand for she continued crying uninterrupted.  
  
***********************  
"Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything  
I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to"  
***********************  
  
The tears still clung to her lashes days later, when she reluctantly put all the memorabilia of her relationship with Yamcha into a box. Ticket stubs from all the times he'd gotten her special seats to watch his games. Movie stubs from chick flicks she'd talked him into and the sole action movie he had talked her into going to. The bandana he had let her keep from the days when he wore it as a bandit. The tube top she'd worn the first she met him. The apricot scarf she'd bought him as a joke when she thought he spent too much time in front of the mirror. The promise ring that he'd given her right before the Saiyans arrived that had never turned into an engagement ring. The pillow she had ruined with her tears after he hadn't come back from that fateful day. The resolution she had written, vowing to get him back at any cost, even as it eventually turned out to be a journey that took her through space to a foreign planet and against an universal tyrant. The dried roses he had sent her after he had been wished back. She felt the tears burn her eyes as she forced them to stay inside.  
  
And so many pictures. One of them just after they'd met, with Goku waving innocently at the camera. They had tried to explain to him the whole concept of a picture to him, tried being the key word of course. Her and Yamcha in a baseball field, his arms around her as he tried to teach her how to hit the ball, tried again being the key word. At Roshi's house, having a volleyball bash as Roshi leered at her in her bikini. Her and Yamcha at a business function; she smiled prettily on his arm while he looked ready to tug his tight tie. The celebration they had had when all the Z-fighters, save Goku, had been wished back. She and Yamcha were smiling, locked in each other's arms and eyes. How many times she had lost herself in those soulful black eyes?  
  
She shuddered, giving a deep sigh as a few tears dripped from her closed eyes despite her determination. So many memories. Good memories. But like they said, if you live in the past, you blind yourself to the future.  
  
***********************  
I used to get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that  
I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and  
You chase my thoughts away  
To a place where  
I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right  
***********************  
  
She knew that she was driving Vegeta up the wall with her listlessness. He hadn't been able to get a good verbal fight out of her since the day of her break up. Sometimes, she felt the insane urge to just call him and say she was wrong. They could make it work. She missed him so much, the friendship, the kisses that made her heart jump up and down. She wanted the romance again and yet, she didn't. Because she knew there was always a string attached. To return to the way things had been, was routine, meaningless routine. It seemed all so pointless. Sometimes, she just wanted to be alone and stay in her room for the rest of her life.  
  
One moment she wished she could just go out in the desert and lose herself there like he did in training, and the next, she would find herself rushing to the lab, which she had always considered her second bedroom. She lost herself in the work and then would stare at the door, unconsciously waiting for him to burst in and coax her away with promises of a romantic evening. All it would take was a short telephone call, just like countless times before . . . But she didn't pick up the phone, despite how many times it called to her and she started to feel an odd relief, when Vegeta turned out to be the one who interrupted her work, with demands of food or fixing. She never noticed that Vegeta's eyes too flickered with an odd relief, when she finally resumed her normal pattern of arguing instead of instant compliance to his wishes.  
  
***********************  
And it hurts to want everything  
And nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours  
And I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time  
***********************  
  
As she stood on her balcony one late night, looking up at the endless sky, that looked a little less distant than it once had, she had to shake her head at the lengths she had gone once to make sure she had a boyfriend. She had been so determined . . . so foolish. But she had been in love, even if it was more with the idea of being with someone, than Yamcha himself. No longer. That time was over, and next time, she'd make sure that she absolutely could not live without their love, before she wished her next boyfriend back to life.  
  
***********************  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything  
I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to  
***********************  
  
Her eyes traced the path of the falling star and she made a wish, for real soul mate. After all, if a dragon called from seven orange balls could grant wishes, why couldn't a shooting star?  
  
She shivered, finally registering the chill in the air, and turned to retreat into her room. She froze upon seeing her way was blocked. Vegeta! He stood in his usual attire, shirtless with only black training shorts on, and his arms crossed like usual. His abyss eyes seemed to burn right into her soul.  
  
"I was, just watching a shooting star," she fumbled, feeling the irrational urge to explain why she was standing on her balcony so late. But anything was better than standing in such absolute silence. He lifted his eyes as if to verify her story. She did as well only to find the star was gone. His eyes were back on her and she licked her dry lips, unconscious that Vegeta's eyes immediately focused on them.  
  
"Shooting stars - they don't last that long," she explained hastily. D*it! Why was Vegeta suddenly making her so nervous? It was strange though, the butterflies in her stomach were nothing like the leaden feeling of the nervousness, he-could-kill-me-without-breaking-a-sweat-or-conscience-pains, he usually evoked in her. He was still a danger to her, but now it seemed in a whole new way. Why didn't he say something already?  
  
"It's about d* time." She blinked at the gruff, and unexpected response, but immediately doubts assailed her. Was he talking about the star, or . . . or Yamcha? She looked his straight in the eye and saw a strange glint in his eye, one she'd only half-glimpsed before. She took a step back, something inside warning her if she stayed, she would never leave, but she took it hesitantly. The hesitation was not long enough though apparently and without warning, he was gone, the curtains of his open balcony door swooshing silently inward.  
  
Steadying her steps, she made her way into her room. She didn't understand the trembling in her hands or the sped up sound of her heart beat. All she could think of was his beautiful midnight sky eyes and the realization that next time she was close enough to see that special glint in them, she wouldn't step away.  
  
***********************  
And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star  
***********************  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
So how'd you like? I actually really liked how it turned out, better than I expected. I know these songfics seem to be more about Yamcha and Bulma, versus Vegeta and Bulma, but I can't help it. The songs fit that period the best.  
  
I'm also going to be writing a few G/CC songfics, just found a great song a few days ago. And for G/Bers (Goten & Bra!), the next chapter of Sins of the Fathers will be up tomorrow, it's almost finished but I stopped working on it for this.  
  
Toodles!  
  
Nitte iz 


End file.
